The One Thing I Couldn't Say
by loseyourself99
Summary: This story is basically my interpretation of how Kurenai told Asuma she was pregnant. The way she felt and all the things running through her mind. One-Shot but could be a potential story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm just making this story as a one shot but if you want me to continue just say so. It only takes one person to make me want to continue a story just to see where it goes so enough of my rambling on to the story.**

The one thing I couldn't ever say. The one thing I couldn't say as a child is that you're the coolest person I know. The thing I couldn't say as a teenager is that there was no one else that I wanted to be with. The one thing that I can't say now is killing me because I have to tell you because it's the most important thing that I will probably ever happen in my life. No other secret that I have will ever amount to this one. But I have no secrets because you know them all but why can't I tell you, why am I so afraid.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. It was my longtime boyfriend Asuma. He was exactly the person that I didn't want to see right now. If I didn't see him I couldn't tell him what my secret was. But here he was my worst nightmare. I walked over and opened the door and he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Asuma" I said trying to sound really happy to see him when in fact I wasn't. Then he held me at arm's length.

"What's wrong Kurenai." he asked me looking very concerned. I just shook my head pretending to be fine but as always he saw straight through my ruse, he dragged me into the room and sat me on the couch. I could tell there was no way to get out of this.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you." He asked me with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Fine but when you lose all the happiness in your eyes don't blame me that's all I'm gonna say."

He looked at me now he was entirely confused. I finally sucked it up and told him.

"Asuma I'm pregnant."

**So tell me what you think please, catch you later maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's a little more as I always say it only takes one reviewer.**

ASUMA'S P.O.V

I had a huge feeling of relief when she told me that.

"You made me think that there was something wrong with you." I said mentally sighing.

She looked at me and gave a small smile. I looked at her feeling a little indifferent about what she had told me a few minutes earlier.

" So you're really pregnant." I said looking af her. I wasn't really sure how I was going go handle this. Mostly because I'm a shinobi and they don't train you to be a parent at the academy.

She only nodded in response to my question. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into my lap.

"Kurenai this by far is going to be one of the hardest things we have ever done together." I told her because we really have been through a lot together from ghd academy go missions there would be no other person I would ever want to be side to side with during controversy other than her.

She smiled at me and snuggled closer to me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as long as I can have her by my side I'll always be more than happy to do anything with her.

I just smiled and surprised her when I stood "Well I still want to ask you my question you know the one I had earlier but you ran away from me probably because of this little secret you had."

She was still smiling "What's you'd question." She asked me

I sighed and dug in my pocket hen I got down on one knee "Kurenai we've been together for as long as I can remember so will you kinds maybe marry me."

Her face went absolutely went blank I didn't know what go expect. Then she smiled "Will I kinda maybe marry you good question did I ever tell you hoe cute you look when you scratch the back of your head. She asked me.

I self consciously scratching the back of my head and oh my God was I blushing NOT GOOD. Maybe u should just abort the plan is what I thought until she beamed at me.

"Of course I'll kinda maybe marry you" she told me then she yawned so I figured I would put her bed and me too for that matter I have to get my thoughts together. So I carried her to bedroom and we laid down together.

I was so what's the word confused; scared ; what ever the word was. I would have to get myself together.

ASUMA THE HUSBAND  
ASUMA THE FAHTER

I think I can do this no I know I can do this and with ghat last thought I drifted off to sleep with Kurenai in my arms and oh cant forget my unborn child maybe I could beg used to this life style


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it took a few days but I finally decided what to write hope you enjoy it.**

So when I woke up the next morning I was up before Kurenai so I left her a note and went into to town. I was going to get Kurenai something but I don't what maybe I would get her some breakfast. As I continued to walk into town that's when I saw my nephew Konohamaru.

"Hey Uncle Asuma" he said smiling.

"How's it going Konohamaru." I asked him.

"Good but lady Tsunade said she wants to see you immediately" he told me but I just frowned.

"What's wrong Uncle Asuma" he asked me. But I just smiled at him.

"Nothing I'll tell you later" I said as I begun to walk way. "Oh and tell your evil mother I said hi." I told him.

I heard him say bye to me as he walked away now to figure out what Lady Tsunade wants.

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

When I woke up the other side of the bed was empty but what I did realize was that there was a note on the mirror. I got up stretched and went over to the mirror.

_Kurenai I went into town to do some stuff _

_that I'm going to tell you_

_later I should be back by noon._

_Asuma._

So I got ready for the day and decided that I wasn't going to stay here while he was out and about. When I walked out the door I saw Anko standing by the wall of my apartment.

"Oh Anko you saved me the trouble of hunting you down." I said as I walked towards her.

"Finally how long did you plan on sleeping." She asked me.

"Let's just go I have to get something from the store you wanna come with me." She just looked at me and sighed.

"Do I really have a choice" She asked me but I just smiled

"No" I told her. So we started to walk to the store.

**Asuma's P.O.V**

"I know this sounds like a real problem Lady Tsunade but…" I stopped myself short what would she say if I tried to deny the mission.

"But you want to stay here with Kurenai so that you can make sure she's safe right." She asked me.

I just nodded yes to her question. She smiled at me.

"Fine you have every right to stay in the village with Kurenai, I'll ask Kakashi and Guy to go." She said to me still smiling.

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

I finally made it back from the store with a sewing kit because that rip on Asuma's pants was literally killing me. While I was walking I saw Asuma's students and asked them if they've seen Asuma.

"Oh yeah, Kurenai sensei he went to see Lady Tsunade about his mission." I looked at Ino confused he didn't tell me about the mission. I started to walk to the hokage's mansion but when I rounded the corner I bumped into someone sending me back if they didn't grab me I would've fell.

"Kurenai what are you doing out here." He asked me.

"I was about to ask Lady Tsunade about the mission you were going on that you didn't tell me about." I told him trying to make him feel guilty.

"I just found out about the mission earlier and I also declined it." I told her smiling because her guilty face was just too cute.

"You…You declined the mission." I asked him looking shocked.

He smiled at me "Yea I declined the mission because if something bad happened to me you would be all alone and I couldn't all that happen because you mean to much to me… and I can't let you destroy our child now could I." he asked me.

I was about to nod and then I thought about it "What do you mean destroy our child." He just laughed and took my hand and began to walk us to my apartment.

**TWO HOURS LATER 2:00**

"Asuma give me your pants." I told him. But he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You want my pants." He said smiling.

I just looked at him like he was stupid "Yea that tear in your pants is driving me crazy." He looked down at his pant leg looking at the gash going up the side that you could only really see if you were looking for it or if he sat down.

"Fine" he said as he slid out if his pants and tossed them to me. I walked off and about ten minutes later I finished his pants and gave them back to him frowning as he just threw the pants across the couch. I just sighed and walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat on his lap.

"So did you think of a name for the baby yet Kurenai." He asked me I thought long and hard and came up with just about nothing.

"What you're not going to help me find a name for the baby." I asked him.

"Well I'm not really good at naming things don't you remember what I named my pert bunny as a child." He asked me I only smiled and sighed.

"You know Hoppy was not such a bad name for a rabbit. I told him. He just shrugged it off.

"Well maybe if we have a boy we can name him Asuma and if we have a girl we can name her either Asuka or Kinari." I was actually surprised those weren't bad names.

"So basically if it's a boy you want him to be named after you" I asked him he only nodded I was perfectly fine with that.

**So that's that and no I never figured out what gender this child was going to be but I'll figure it out as time goes on so here's my plan like around chapter seven I plan on Kurenai having the baby and everything after that will be them raising the baby. Okay as always catch you later. P.S next chapter you're going to meet an o/c Asuma's sister, Konohamaru's mom. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this took so long I got really busy with my birthday and spring break I just couldn't catch a break so here you go I hope you didn't give up on me.**

Kurenai's P.O.V

"So are you ready to go." I asked Asuma we were about to go to his sisters house and he was none to happy.

"No" he said in an almost immediate response.

"Oh so your not ready to tell your sister about us I asked in a playful way,but he just shook his head and sighed.

"She already knows about us it's just I'm not ready for her sarcasm. She's just doesn't know how to treat people that is unless she wants to make herself look good in front of them. So she'll probably put on her good girl act."

I smilled so she's just like you when you were a kid but I figured I should keep that to myself. I sighed and figured they I should probably let him have his way for once.

"Fine if you really don't want to do this we don't have to we can write a card or wait for her to just figure it out" I told him but he gave me a solemn look and shook his head. I was momentarily shocked when he denied being able to snake his way out of this. Then I realized that it wasn't being able to snake his way out of it that was his problem it was that I offered it to him and because he's a man he has to protect his "pride" which could easily be confused with pig headedness.

"Now lets do this before I change my mind" he said as he walked out the door.

Ten Minutes Later

We finally made it to his sisters house and I watched him struggle to knock on the door but soon it just opened. When the door opened a women taller than me but still much shorter than Asuma opened the door.

"Hey Asuma what brings you to my side of the village." she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Had this women ever really grown up or does she still think she's a teenager.

**Okay so I decided to break this part into to chapters since I 'm really lost on this part and I wanted to make sure that my reader didn't hate me for going away for almost a month so catch ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back again with another chapter. I'm going to be posting chapters all this week and till Tuesday because Wednesday I have to go on a school trip. Expect three chapters at the most and one as soon as I get back. So enough babbling on to the story.**

"You invited us to dinner last week and told us you wouldn't take no for an answer remember." she rolled her eyes in responseand walked into the house leaving the door wide open.

"Why did your sister just leave the door open and walk in." I asked Asuma

**"**Koren believes in vampires so she never tells people they can come in." when Asuma said that I looked at him like he was crazy. I was going** to **say something else but he had walked into the house.

* * *

When we got in the house I followed Asuma into the kitchen. I looked it wasn't a bad setting the furniture complemented the color of the walls lovely but enough of that I looked at the table Asuma sat next to Konohamaru (hmm I wonder why)so I sat next to his sister like I really had the choice.

The entire night was filled with idle conversation as we approached the end of our meal Konohamaru asked a question.

"So what were you going to tell us Uncle Asuma." Asuma looked as if he was just enlightened.

"Oh yeah" he said looking over to me and smiling.

"Kurenai's pregnant" I thought that Konohamaru's eyes might pop out of his head.

"WOW that's so awesome I'm going to be a big cousin." I smiled and nodded t him.

Koren just looked at him and said "I didn't know you had it in you little bro."

I could tell right now that Asuma was seeing red right now.

So I figured it was time for us to leave.

We thanked them for the evening (more like I thanked them) and Asuma and I started to make our way back to my apartment.

* * *

"So did you enjoy your evening with your family." I asked Asuma but he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Asuma Sarutobi." he smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"You need to know this one thing I only did this for you." he said

"Oh, so now your making me the source of your depression." I asked him.

"I'm not depressed" he told me rather angrily.

Bu before I could respond to him he walked to the window and I watched him crawl up to the roof. I snorted did he really think I was just going to let him walk away from me so I followed.

When I made it to the top of the roof Asuma looked shocked then he looked I couldn't tell was it confused or annoyed?

"What are you doing on the roof while you're pregnant." he asked me I looked down he had a point. But I wasn't going to let him walk away.

We went back inside because the whole pregnant woman on the roof thing was really bothering Asuma. We had a short talk in our bedroom much shorter than I would have liked but Asuma wasn't a big talker I was lucky I got anything out of him especially when it comes to his family (don't get me started abut him and his father) I could do noting but be content that our squabble that came about for nothing. So we went to bed and waited for tomorrow.

**Yay I did it another update I try I really do but sometimes I get lazy when it comes down to typing. So here you go hope you enjoy remember reviews = me typing faster if you don't review I'll look like this for the next two weeks -_- so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go 2 of 3 that's right I did it. Hope you enjoy this is my filler chapter because next comes the birth.**

6 1/2 months later

Asuma's P.O.V

These last few months have been like nothing I could have ever thought I would experience. I knew that having a baby would be hard but I didn't think it would this hard before the baby even came. Kurenai's been killing me with all the cravings and mood swings. Like last week when I thought she would kill me.

_Flashback_

_"So Kurenai are you hungry." I asked her._

_"Are you trying to say I'm fat" I looked at her completely lost for words but before I could say anything she continued " Just because I'm getting bigger doesn't mean I'm hungry every five seconds." she told me._

_Then she just stormed out of the room. Then came back moments later all lovingly and asked me to get her something to eat._

_Words could not explain the way I was feeling because I didn't even know how I was feeling._

_"What do you want to eat" I asked her._

_"Something delicious and covered in pickles and hot mustard sauce. I had to keep myself from gagging because if she saw she might go back to demon Kurenai._

_End of Flashback_

So I really just want this to be over so that I could finally rest. I've been doing all the house work and all the cooking I was really in need and in my mind entitled to a break.

I was slowly starting to lose my patience with all of this I just wanted to take a small break but if I did I would have to listen to Kurenai.

"ASUMAAAAA!" I heard Kurenai say more like scream.

I sighed and walked toward the room where Kurenai was laying at. "Yes what can I do for you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Can you stop working for a while and take me for a walk in the village." I looked directly into her pleading eyes.

I didn't really like the idea of her being far from home now because anything might happen. I didn't know what I was supposed to do I could be the bad guy and say no or I could give in and say yes. The answer came to me with very little reflection.

"Yes" I really hate housework. So I grabbed Kurenai's hand helped her get dressed and walked out the door with her in tow.

We approached the bench that we always sat on no matter what even when we were kids. The village being destroyed didn't change anything but then I couldn't help but remember the time when me and Kurenai first started sitting here.

_Another Flashback_

I was tired of all this all I could ever think of was Third Hokage's son this, Third Hokages son that why can't I ever just be Asuma. I guess it just wasn't meant to be but why do I always have to suffer for my father's name. I just wanted to run away yeah run away that's what I'll do.

"Asuma" I heard someone who could that be now probably someone who wants to yell at me for punching that guy.

I turned around and saw no one other than Kurenai.

"Hey" she said sitting next to me. Then I had to think she had called me Asuma.

"Um hey" I said very uncool. "Is there something you need" I asked her.

"I... um saw you punch that guy and wanted to see if you were ok." I was taken aback by this since when do you check to see if the attacker is ok.

"Um yeah but why are you checking on me and not the guy I punched." she smiled and blushed

"All the times that you helped me I think that I should be checking on you because you got my ribbon back from Ibiki." I sighed

"But it was just a ribbon wasn't it." she looked pretty upset I must have stepped in it.

"It's not just a ribbon it was given to me by my mother before she died." Wow I felt bad now.

"I' m sorry I didn't know how important it was to you, and beating up Ibiki was a plus."

She sat by me and grabbed my hand and we were dead to the world till we heard Kakashi and Guy.

"What's up love birds." he said to us. I just shook my head without words even needing to be said we all walked to the Academy.

_End of Another Flashback_

There's another reason why Kurenai loved this spot it's because she loves to be surrounded by people. Me I cold enjoy the company of a lot of people but only if they don't talk to much. That's why I love to play shogi or go because you're to busy concentrating to try and have a detailed conversation.

"A-SU-MA" I heard a familiar female voice yelling. Why did it have to be her I thought looking in the direction in which Anko was coming. I sighed me an Kurenai's quit day out just became a day that remain in infamy. I looked at Kurenai' friend as she came up to us but put a lot of emphasis on _Kurenai"s_ friend.

"What's going on big guy she asked me." I really hated pet names but I was ok with big guy because in any case I suppose you can say I am a big guy.

"Hey Anko what's up" I said though I already knew.

"I came to see Kurenai" she said and before I knew it I was out of the picture.I was waiting for my saving grace but after an hour and a half I gave up.

Then as if on cue Kakashi and Guy walked over obviously pitying me and asked me if I wanted to go training with them. I wanted to go but couldn't leave Kurenai. At least that's what i thought until Kurenai waved at me and told me that Anko would help her home man I really didn't like the thought of that. But I didn't really have a choice it was either trust Anko or subject myself to this torture for only God knows how long. So of course I decided to do this could be exactly what needed toi get out of my terrible rut that Kurenai being pregnant has got me in.


End file.
